Lo que sus ojos no quieren ver
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que él no desea ver? ¿Qué oculta el corazón? ¿Ella podría amar alguien como él? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿No sabría aquel idiota lo afortunado que era? ¡Él daría lo que fuera!... ¿Tú has estado enamorado? ¿Cómo se le ocurría al sempai decir algo así


**Hola, aquí les traigo otro OneShop ^^ espero que les guste y de verdad ¡Déjenme REVIEW! ToT no sean malos. Saludos a todos los autores y lectores nwn es un honor escribir y ser leída por ustedes nn. Bueno mucha palabrería ¬¬ al fic.**

_**Negación**_**: POT no repito NO es mío ¬¬ ¡Quedo claro!**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**LO QUE SUS OJOS NO QUIEREN VER**

Bien, los ojos de su corazón habían notado desde hace tiempo que estaba cada día mas hermosa, su sonrisa más suave y dulce, sus cabellos resplandecían en ese toque rojizo que le volvía loco, sus labios de un color provocador y natural… Toda ella era un ser divino en varios sentidos, lo estaban matando por dentro al darse cuenta de algo ¿Cuándo comenzó toda esta locura a la que la gente llama amor? Jamás en toda su corta vida, corta porque a sus ya dieciséis años, por culpa de un estúpido incidente los ojos de su corazón se abrieron sin su permiso, se imaginarse enamorado de ella.

Sí, admitía después de recorrer un largo camino de inseguridades y enormes tropiezos que: lograron traspasar su coraza, ver que existe el género femenino, no siempre iba a ser un niño, existe el sentimiento… amor. Pero obviamente nadie, aparte de él, sabría que lo encontró en esa joven de tímidos movimientos y acciones, porque solo Ryoma Echizen era capaz de tragarse lo que sentía para impedir cualquier obstáculo para ser el mejor.

Sin embargo sentía curiosidad ¿Ella podría amar alguien como él?, lo dudaba ¿Cómo ser amado por una deidad si eres como una tumba fría? Y ¿Por qué el amor están fastidioso y se mezcla con la conciencia?; ya no lo soportaba, por eso trato de alejarse de ella para evitar que le causara más dolor, estaba seguro que si permanecía mucho tiempo con ella no podría irse…

Miró al cielo para luego llevar una mano hasta su frente, estaba nublado ¿Cuánto tiempo habría durado en ese parque acostado en la grama debajo de ese árbol? No podría ni imaginárselo, agotado de tanto pensar en esa chica que le quitaba ¡Hasta el sueño! ¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo quitarle a una persona como él las ganas de dormir?!... la verdad parecía un caso imposible que él no consiguiera ese descanso. Se quedo en esa misma posición por un largo rato más con los ojos cerrados y escucho los pasos de alguien acercársele para segundos después situarse a su lado.

La brisa se hacía de suave a violenta y viceversa, por un mero momento quiso saber quien se le acerco e iba a pararse mientras abriera los ojos hasta que…

-Ryoma se ve muy tierno cuando duerme…-dijo una voz de forma suave- pero si sigue dormido podría mojarse y enfermarse-.

¿Es que el mundo quería reunirle con ella sin importar cómo?, Parecía que sí. Se removió un poco intranquilo, ocasionando que la joven se asustara, para después quedar más cerca de la frágil figura, ella no sabía que él estaba despierto, ¿No?

La joven de largas trenzas miro al tenista que hace unos momentos se removió hasta quedar justo al lado de ella, parecía como si la fuera a abrazar y utilizar de almohada, aquello le lleno de alivio e inquieto un poco, pensó que si se despertaba se molestaría con su persona.

Transcurrieron unos minutos y el cielo se veía más oscuro que antes; Ryusaki dirigió su mirar al cielo para después ver al joven de ojos gatunos ¿Cómo es que siempre podía dormir donde quisiera?, suspiró, ¿Qué debería hacer? Despertarlo… pero quería estar un rato mas con ese chico, le amaba y parecía que aquello la estaba matando… muy lentamente.

Enfocó su ojos a cada rasgo del Echizen que dormitaba a gusto, ¿Y si le hablaba mientras dormía? No sería nada malo al fin y al cabo estaba dormido, si ejercía algún movimiento que indicara que estaba despierto sencillamente callaría de inmediato y cantaría para disimular, era arriesgado pero necesitaba hablarle… además seria como si estuviera despierto… él siempre le ignoraba y hasta parecía que no soportara su presencia…

Sakuno se acomodo a su lado situándose de modo que sus caras quedaran de frente, no habría problemas, con ese clima nadie pasaría por ese parque mientras aprovecharía de estar viendo a Ryoma. Había tantas formas de mirarle que se empeño en conocerle profundamente, le vio su temperamento, su amabilidad, su frialdad, su pasotismo, su corazón… en fin, mil maneras de ver y conocerlo, también vio su transformación de niño a joven y le gustaría de corazón verlo de hombre y anciano… rio divertida, él en esa edad debería ser un cascarrabias, a lo mejor, pero sería maravilloso estar a su lado…

El príncipe sentía la respiración pausada y suave de la ojos carmín, un cosquilleo incesante se apoderaba de la boca de su estomago, no quería admitirlo pero ella lo estaba poniendo nervioso… ¡Un partido era menos que esto! ¿Cómo lograba ella colocarlo en una posición así? Era impresionante, especialmente, porque era considerado por todos como: todo le viene, todo le va, nada me importa; excepto el tenis.

-Ryoma…-susurró ella. Él la escucho sin abrir los ojos-Mañana saldré con Eiji-murmuro más bajo pero siendo escuchada con claridad por el joven.

Quería gritar enojado, no… ¡Furioso! ¡¿Cómo que iba a salir con el sempai?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso se enamoro de ese sujeto?! No, ¡No quería eso! Pero ¿Qué podría hacer?

-No… quiero…-dijo enarcando levemente las cejas, el chico.

Se sobresalto, ¿Le habían oído?... No, a su parecer lo dijo entre sueños, seguro que lo que estaba en su mente era algún jugo de Inui-sempai, sonrió triste.

-Aunque me gustaría más salir con quien de verdad amo…-soltó triste la de ojos carmín.

¿Estaba enamorada de alguien que no era Kikimura? ¿Quién? ¡Rayos!, la mente del joven tenista parecía estar trabajado a mil por hora, ¿Quién ocupaba el lugar que tanto quería él? ¡No se lo perdonaría! A ese sujeto le mataría, estaba decidido, ahora solo faltaba saber quién era.

-Y pensar que esa persona que amo e… ¡Kya!-no pudo culminar su declaración debido a un trueno que ilumino los cielos mientras caía súbitamente lluvia, pero eso no fue lo que más la asusto y consterno, no, más bien al ser correspondido el abrazo que le dio al joven por el fuerte estruendo.

-Ryusaki-llamó.

-…-.

-Vámonos-ordenó. Ella asintió.

Se levantaron y corrieron hasta llegar a una tienda cerrada con tejado, era Domingo y al parecer muy tarde… la lluvia mostraba su furia a los techos de las casas y también a aquellas personas fuera de su hogar. Hubo un silencio entre ellos que miraban atentamente el cielo hasta que…

-¿Quién es?-preguntó decidido, ya no podría darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Eh?-soltó distraída dirigiendo su rostro al de ojos gatunos.

-¿A quién amas?-cuestionó con voz firme mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Me… ¿Me oíste?-interrogó temblorosa.

-Responde-exigió profundizando su mirar.

-Yo… Yo no… puedo decirte… Ryoma-kun-respondió con la cabeza gacha, sonrojándose notablemente como un tomate.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo molestándose más.

-Porque sé… que él no… no me ama-logro articular después de unos momentos- Y… y también sé que nunca lo hará por más que quiera… que me mire-.

-Entonces es un idiota-mencionó con las cejas enarcándose más. ¿Acaso el sujeto era ciego?

Ella le miro abriendo sus ojos enormemente para luego soltar risas suaves, sencillamente aquello era divertido, llamarse idiota él mismo.

Ryoma al ver que reía se alegro un poco, la cara de tristeza que colocaba la joven al momento de hablar de _ese _le ponía intranquilo y muy molesto, no quería ver esa faceta triste y desolada de ella nunca más, ¿No sabría aquel idiota lo afortunado que era? ¡Él daría lo que fuera!... ya machacaría a ese sujeto cuando lo tuviera presente.

Aunque lo odiara admitir, aunque solo lo sabría él, estaba extremadamente celoso… celoso por cualquier imbécil que tratara de estar con ella y lo consiguiera. Le estaba matando eso ¿Qué hacer?, primero lo primero.

-¿Quién es?-repitió con voz dura.

Dejo de reírse para luego suspirar frustrada ¿Cómo saldría de esta? A lo mejor sería bueno decirle ya de sus sentimientos para dejar de atormentarse.

-Es… jugador de tenis-soltó de forma dificultosa.

-Kintaro-dijo entre dientes de forma fría. Sus cejas aun las mantenía bien enarcadas.

-No… aunque es una persona muy especial y cariñosa conmigo, le quiero mucho pero no es él-logró responder. La joven de cabellos cobrizos solo podría decir palabras coherentes cuando estaba a una distancia prudente y mantener la mirada gacha; lo había practicado durante estos años.

Perfecto, no era ese sujeto que siempre se las apañaba para estar con ella más cerca de lo que, para su gusto, era prudente y para desgracia o fortuna fue él quien le hiso sentir sus primeros celos. ¿Quién lo diría? Kintaro Toomoya hiso manifestar ese sentimiento en Ryoma Echizen.

-Es una persona… que a veces es muy… muy fría-habló con mas nervios la de cabellos cobrizos, ¡Esa era una pista más grande que la anterior! Tenía que darse cuenta.

-¡Tezuka-bushou!-exclamó abrumado ¿Cómo rayos competir con alguien mayor que tú? ¡Aparte del respeto que le tenía! ¡Dios me la pusiste difícil!

-¡NO!-negó alterada ¿Cómo puede ser tan despistado?, ok era Echizen… sí podía.

-¿Entonces quien?-preguntó calmándose de lo anterior, ufs, ya no tenía que tratar de mantener bien lejos a su ex capitán de Su Sakuno.

Volvió a suspirar mas frustrada ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Pero ya no podría hacer nada, él comenzó el "juego" y ella no podía detenerse, primero porque el tenista no la dejaría en paz hasta contestarle y segundo lo había decidido.

-Ryoma-kun… ¿Tú has estado enamorado?-interrogó mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

Ok, eso fue un K. O. para él, no pensó que ella le preguntaría algo así, bueno responderle con verdad no sería exponerse si jugaba con buenas cartas, además se podría poder liberar de ese calvario. Lo haría, era un hombre.

-Sí…-afirmó con voz suave.

-Y… ¿Quién es?-cuestionó dudosa y angustiada… alguien había traspasado las barreras del Echizen.

-No lo diré hasta que me lo digas tú primero-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No… puedo…-respondió afligida- Pero al menos dime ¿Cómo es?-.

-Distraída-.

-¿Dis…distraída? ¿Quién será?- miles de interrogante estaban encima de su cabeza.

-Wiz, muy distraída-volvió a decir sonriendo altanero y divertido.

-Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte-dijo aturdida-Um… ¡Ah! ¡Qué bello esta el cielo!-.

-¿Eh?-soltó. ¿Cómo podría estar lindo el cielo? Miró a donde la chica veía, ahora ya lo comprendía, una enorme luna estaba en la gran planicie azul oscuro con sus nubes, aunque escasas, y muchas estrellas alrededor. Un momento ¡Tanto tiempo había pasado! –Es tarde, vámonos-.

-Sí-confirmó con tristeza.

Alzo una ceja, ahora por qué estaba triste, las mujeres eran complicadas… y mucho.

-¡Ah! Mañana en la mañana tengo que ver a Fuji-sempai… se me había olvidado-mencionó distraídamente mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su barbilla, la joven.

"_Cuando estés con Echizen trata de ser más lanzada Saku-chan, tú puedes, además tienes muchos encantos que cualquier hombre desearía ¡Y yo soy uno de ellos!"_

Se puso roja, ¿Cómo se le ocurría al sempai decir algo así? ¿Lo hacía para jugar con ella? No, no era eso, estaba segura que quería ayudarle… y pensar que todos sus amigos sabían de sus sentimientos menos el príncipe del tenis. Suspiro, de verdad que era distraído como… ella.

El tenista escucho claramente el recordatorio de la joven y no le dio tanta importancia hasta que la vio sonrojarse. Algo no andaba bien, si no mal recordaba solo se sonrojaba cuando hacían comentarios de amor, sexo o una situación verdaderamente vergonzosa y casi siempre por él, desconocía la razón de lo ultimo, pero ahora se sonrojaba por Fuji-sempai… eso era malo. Para él.

-¿Te gusta Suysuke?-interrogó molesto, sin demostrarlo pero ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Por qué estas molesto?-cuestionó intrigada y nerviosa. Este enfado era diferente a los que había visto.

-No lo estoy, responde-dijo tratando de verse desinteresado.

-No me gusta, le quiero pero no me atrae de otra forma-respondió de forma calma.

Estaban llegando a la residencia Ryusaki y se decidió desde del inicio, él mismo, que le diría lo que sentía pero primero quería saber quién era el indeseable en su camino.

-Sakuno…-llamó al tiempo que se detenía y mantenía una mirada determinada. Ella paró ¡Le había llamado por su nombre!; voltio hacia él.

-Dime…-volvió a exigir, Ryoma.

-Tú…-al terminar de decir esa simple palabra tomo rumbo a su casa, no quería saber a quién amaba él, no lo soportaría y menos su rechazo.

A solo una cuadra para llegar a la casa de la chica, el joven trataba de analizar esa palabra… _tú, _¿Qué? ¡Esperen un momento! ¡La persona que amaba Sakuno Ryusaki era él! Corrió a ella. Al fin sabia quien amaba la chica de las trenzas, todos estos años guardando ese sentimiento para darse cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo. No cabía de la felicidad.

La de ojos carmesí escucho sus pasos apresurados dirigirse a ella ¿Ya lo habría captado?, era lo más probable, no quería oírlo, decir esas palabras que destrozarían su corazón, lo… lo amaba demasiado como para escucharle decir: no me interesas… Estaba a punto de entrar a su morada cuando sintió que le abrazaban como si no quisieran que se alejara, tembló, el hombre que tras estar cinco años enamorada le abrazaba de forma protectora y cariñosa; lloró emocionada, pero tal vez era solo un simple gesto de consuelo y lastima a sus sentimientos lo que le obligo a esa acción. No debía ilusionarse.

-Ry... Ryoma-kun… no tienes que sentir lástima por mí… yo sé que esa chica que amas será muy feliz contigo y no te preocupes por mí. Eiji, saldrá conmigo mañana a una cita y…-hablaba entrecortadamente debido al llanto y también por lo que albergaba en su corazón. Ya no tendría la amistad del hombre que amaba… seguro que no querría estar con ella…

-Calla-ordenó mientras la volteaba para mirarla pero esta tenía la mirada gacha y con diversas lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas- No harás tal cosa, yo no lo permitiré-afirmó decidido.

La chica levando su mirar, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y trasmitían interrogantes ¿A qué se refería con eso? Por más que buscaba respuestas no las conseguía.

-¿Ryo…!- no pudo culminar sus palabras por unos suaves labios que se movían deliciosamente sobre los suyos ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? No lo sabía pero no quería parar ese momento; había anhelado en demasía poder besarle desde hace tiempo… sin saber que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Después de transmitirse dulces y prolongados besos, se separaron por falta de aire.

-No… no entiendo ¿Qué significa esto Ryoma-kun? ¿Y la chica que te gusta? No sería justo-comenzó a hablar de forma alarmante, para ella.

-Es una distraída-dijo de forma burlona.

-Ya me dijiste que era distraída pero no es justo para ella…-bajo su mirar.

Tomo su quijada con una de sus manos para que le mirara a los ojos- Sakuno eres una distraída… esa chica eres tú-sonrió altanero.

Abrió los ojos como platos ¡¿Era ella?! Sonrió avergonzada, sí, era demasiado distraída igual que él, empezó a reír divertida y avergonzada ¿Cómo saldrían sus hijos? ¡Con la mezcla que tenían ambos seguro que era más distraídos que ellos mismos!... hijos… ¡¿Ya estaba pensando en eso?! Movió su cabeza un poco mientras se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello. Él la miró para pronunciar más su sonrisa, era divertido verla así.

De repente y sin previo aviso estornudaron los dos al mismo tiempo para luego reír juntos, se adentraron en la casa de la chica, tenían que deshacerse cuanto antes sus ropas mojadas y quien sabe ver algo más con sus propios ojos cómo qué hay debajo de esas ropas… los labios de la joven lo estaban llamando…

Sus ojos habían tratado de no verla… porque se estaba enamorando, le estaba abriendo su corazón. En ellos evitaba mirar más allá del tenis… pero ahora la veía, de diferentes formas y en diferentes sentidos, sí, trataría de verla, si se lo permitía, toda la vida.

**OWARI…**

* * *

**No sé si haya mejorado mi escritura, así que me gustaría que me lo dijeran por favor u.u… ¿Qué les pareció? ^^ Esta idea se me ocurrió leyendo uno de los Fics de Chia-sama n///n… Ella escribe demasiado ¡Bien! ¡My Idol en POT! xDD claro que también tengo otras ¬¬U**

**Sinceramente espero que se haya entendido lo que trataba de transmitir ù úU. En fin, el tema general era que Ryoma no quería ver más allá del tenis… ¿Cosa rara, verdad? ¬¬… ¡Ah! También díganme si quedo OoC ó ò ¡Espero que no! X.x bueno nos leemos mis queridos lectores! XDD**

**Terminado el 03/11/2008 a las 7:49pm**

**¿Por qué tan pendientes de la fecha chismosos xD? Es broma!! Jajaja xD bueno ya tengo algo pensado en "¡Un día de mala suerte! ¿Dos?" ¡Así que espérenlo próximamente! Mata ne!!**

_**Si tienen dudas me lo exponen en el review y yo les explico ¬w¬ ¿Ok?**_

_DEJEN REVIEW!! T.T_

**Atte. Minyooki nwn**


End file.
